The Fox and the Rabbit
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: While the grey fox, Tyki is in search for something to satisfy him, he comes across an adorable red haired little bunny...I bet you guys can guess who! First Lucky fic; Read and Review!


**The Fox and the Rabbit**

"Ah, blue skies, quiet forest surroundings, lush greenery, boring!"

A grey fox wearing a white low cut, long sleeved shirt and black pants walked through the sunlit forest with a bored expression on his face. The fox, whose name was Tyki, ran his fingers through his black hair, "If I don't find something to satisfy my pleasure, I'm going to explode!"

Once he got to the forest clearing, his golden eyes widened at what he saw. Lying in soft green grass was a red haired rabbit with long red ears and a fluffy, cotton tail. This lovely creature wore a dark green shirt with elbow length sleeves, creamy white pants, and black boots. What made Tyki melt, were those stunning green eyes beaming with joy. A smirk arose on the fox's face, "Now this is what I'm talking about; time to get a cute little bunny."

The said bunny whose name was Lavi was happily reading his book till he heard a smooth, sultry voice say, "Hello."

Jade eyes peered upward and met glistening gold eyes. Lavi sat up on his knees and replied, "Oh hello, um…"

"Forgive me for my rudeness Lovely, I am Tyki Mikk, and I couldn't help but notice how…"

"Oh my gosh, you're a fox!" the shocked rabbit interrupted.

"Well, I have heard that I'm rather dashing, but…"

"No, I mean you're really a fox!"

"Why yes I am, but enough about me," Tyki leaned in to his adorable bunny's face with a loving smirk on his face, "I'd like to learn more about you."

"Oh no," Lavi said immediately backing away from the fox looking quite frantic, "I'm not going to end up as your next meal; I'm out of here!"

Tyki watched the fleeting rabbit head deeper into the forest. "Well he's certainly is a quick one," The golden eyed fox's lips formed a loving grin, "and I just love a good chase." The predator casually went after his prey chuckling to himself, "You can run Lovely, but you can't hide."

Lavi ceased with the running, trying to catch his breath. He looked this way and that to make sure that the coast was clear. The bunny wiped his brow, "That was close; one moment longer with that guy and I would've ended up as an entrée."

At that moment, he shrieked as a large hand caressed his ass as he heard a low, husky voice whisper in his ear, "What a cute little tail."

The redhead slowly turned around and hot lips pecked at his cheek. He looked up and panicked at who he saw behind him. Tyki was standing over him grinning with lust filled eyes, "Hello again, Lovely."

"AHHHHH!" the red haired bunny cried as he quickly ran away from the grey fox in fright.

"You know, most men would be discouraged right now," the lone fox said to himself, "but I'm not most men."

As the red eared rabbit kept running, he came across a nearby stream. He halted in that very spot and sat on his knees, staring aimlessly at the smooth moving water, "Ah, this is just what I need. Some nice water will help settle my nerves.

Lavi cupped his hands and dipped them in the water and scooped up some water. He brought it to his mouth and began drinking the cool, refreshing liquid. While he was enjoying his drink, he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, it looks like I found you, again."

The rabbit spat out the water and coughed heavily, _'Oh don't tell me…'_ He slowly turned around and saw Tyki hovering over him once again, smiling innocently, "Hi there, Lovely."

"How did…when did you…how are you popping up like that?" the green eyed hare cried.

"Have you ever heard of that phrase, 'Quick as a fox'? I'm faster than I look."

Lavi quickly rose to his feet and was about to run away till the taller gripped his wrist. He turned to meet golden eyes leering at him. "You know," Tyki began, "I'm getting a little tired of this game, honey."

"I'm not playing any games!" the rabbit retorted in fright, "I just don't want you to eat me!"

The fox raised his eyebrow at the smaller, "Eat you; is that why you've been running away from me?" He watched as Lavi nodded and grinned, "No No, dear you have it all wrong; I don't want to have you for dinner."

"Y-Y-You don't?"

"No of course not."

The green eyed hare tilted his head to the side with a questioning look on his face, "Well if you're not gonna eat me, why have you been after me all day?"

"Oh that," Tyki advanced towards the other causing the rabbit to back into the tree. He had a worried look on his face as he watched the fox prop his arm against the bark, "even though I have no intention of eating you, you have fascinated me."

"H-H-How so?" the red eared bunny stammered.

"When I first laid eyes on you, I was rather entranced by your beauty." the golden eyed kitsune confessed as the Lavi's face turned as red as his hair, "and I have a strong craving for cute animals like you."

"I knew it; you are going to eat me!"

Tyki chuckled as he grasped the rabbit's chin, "You'll find out what mean, Lovely."

Before the young bunny could say anything, his lips were captured by the fox's. His emerald green orbs widened at the sudden contact. He felt a weird sensation come over him as his eyelids began to droop slowly. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck while moaning into the kiss.

As the grey fox kissed his little bunny, he slowly opened his golden eye halfway to gaze at the beautiful sight before him. The rabbit's face was flushed and he was shivering with passion. Tyki pulled away from the blushing rabbit and marveled at him, "Did you enjoy that, Lovely?"

Lavi couldn't respond because he was completely mind blown from what the fox just did. His breathing quickened and his heart was pounding like crazy; he was completely speechless. Tyki took the opportunity to graze his bunny's neck with those hot, talented lips. "Ah…oh…Tyki…ah!" he heard the rabbit moan in ecstasy.

The golden eyed creature smirked, "You're enjoying this aren't you, Lovely?"

"Ah…n-n-no!"

The grey fox chuckled darkly as he leered at his adorable bunny. Then he reached to caress Lavi's cotton tail as he whispered in the other's ear before nipping at it, "Are you sure about that, Lovely?"

Lavi moaned loudly at the other's touch. He felt as if his body was on fire, flooding with passion. "Please…please, stop!" he begged.

"Stop?" Tyki repeated as he grasped the smaller's chin meeting hazy green eyes, "From that tone in your voice, you're just begging me to continue. You know it just as much as I do."

The rabbit jerked his head to side and stammered, "N-N-No I d-don't!"

A loving smirk rose on the fox's face as he leaned into the other's ear and whispered in hushed tone, "Your body tells me otherwise, Lovely. You love it when I touch you, kiss you, and hold you."

After those words were said, Lavi felt Tyki's hand sneak under his shirt and caress his chest. Lavi sucked in his breath as he felt those cool fingers tweak his nipple, "Ah…please no!"

"You're still in such denial cutie." The grey fox grinned against the other's flushed cheek, "but that won't last long." Tyki gently pushed Lavi onto a soft patch of grass. He lifted the rabbit's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. His golden eyes stared aimlessly at the lean chest presented before him. He leaned down and attacked the bare flesh, drinking of its pleasure.

"Ugn…ah!" the red head cried in a high voice. The fox smirked against that sweet tasting skin, "That's right Lovely, moan for me."

Lavi threw his head back while biting his bottom lip. _'What's happening to me; this is so weird and yet it feels so good. Why is that?'_ At that moment gold met green eyes. "Why are y-y-you doing this?" the young bunny asked between breaths.

"Why? What a silly question to ask me." Tyki recapture those taunting yet swollen lips with his. He snuck his tongue into that sweet mouth, exploring every inch of it. He could never get tired of that addictive taste. The fox pulled away from the other and smiled lovingly, "It's because you are lovely and I've fallen for you."

Jade eyes widened in shock, "B-B-But you can't be; we're different and you're guy!"

"So what does it matter. Love knows no bounds between species or gender." Tyki began pecking at the rabbit's heated cheek receiving light moans of pleasure in return. He seized the moment to graze his hand across the brim of Lavi's pants and swiftly pulled them off along with the shoes. All that was left were the rabbit's underwear. Golden orbs gleamed with lust as the tugged at them, "I can only imagine how even more lovely you'll look without these."

"No!" the bunny quickly covered himself and scooted against the sturdy tree bark with fear in his eyes, "Please don't…I…I…!"

Tyki stared at the other for a brief second and smiled sweetly. Then he reached for the rabbit's small hips and pulled him into his lap. "Don't worry cutie, I'll never hurt you. You're too precious for that; I just want to make you feel good." the fox said such affection.

"But I don't know how to…" Lavi was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips.

The grey kitsune held the rabbit's face in his hands, "Just leave it to me; all you have to do is submit to me."

Lavi stared timidly at the taller as he whispered, "T-Tyki, p-please do me."

Grey fox ears wiggled at the sound of those words uttering from that sweet mouth. He leaned in and attacked the rabbit's lean neck forming a purplish mark, "As you wish, Lovely."

Moments later, clothes were left stranded all around the two woodland creatures as they moved in perfect sync. Lavi moaned loudly as he writhed underneath the fox. Tyki was busily pumping his member to a point where he needed to be released, "Tyki, I'm going to…going to…!"

The kitsune grinned, "You know that you're sweet begging only entices me more, Lovely."

"I-I-I h-have to c-co….ah!" At that moment, Lavi released an immense of that creamy liquid from his hardened member which got all over him and the fox's bare body.

Tyki chuckled darkly as he brought his hand to his lips and licked the cum off his fingers. His golden eyes leered at the bunny who was breathing rapidly. "As delicious as that was," he leaned in close to the quivering creature's face, "I never said you could come; now you must be punished."

Lavi felt the other's finger fiddle with his tight entrance before it made its way in. The redhead screamed as he felt the other's digit move around inside of him. He squirmed and squirmed as he asked in a strained voice, "What are you…"

"I'm preparing you for the main event." Tyki interrupted as he fitted another finger in the rabbit's hot entrance making him cry out in pain.

Then Lavi felt the fox's fingers leave his body. He jade green eyes looked to see what the predator was planning. Tyki ordered him to hold his legs up, and he willingly obeyed. Once he did, he watched the kitsune slowly ram his larger member inside of him which caused him to scream, "Ahhh…ahhhh!"

"I know it hurts, love."Tyki explained as he began pushing in and out, "but it will get better."

The green eyed bunny felt the other hit a particular spot. "Oh…hit there again, please." Lavi begged in heat.

That plea caused the grey fox to smirk wildly, "What was that Lovely, you'll have to speak up."

"Hit that spot again, I beg you Tyki!" the redhead screamed at the top of his lungs with jade eyes flooded with lust.

"Oh I love it when you beg; it's so delicious." the fox replied as he did what his bunny wanted.

After a while, Lavi moaned, "I have to co…!"

Then he felt the taller grasp his hardened member, "Not yet Lovely; wait for me." After a few passion filled moments, they couldn't hold it any longer. As they screamed, they released that white liquid all over their sweat glistening bodies. Once the heavy breathing ceased, they stared into each other's eyes before sharing one final kiss.

When the sun set Tyki was home in his cave marveling at Lavi as he slept soundly on his lap. He ran his fingers though those soft, red tresses and even pecked at those adorable ears from time to time. He knew it was going to take some time for the bunny to warm up to him, but he knew that he was never letting that lovely creature go.

**The End**

**A/N:**** Well folks, that's the end of my very first Lucky couple fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if push comes to shove, you may see another one posted soon. Till then, remember to review and give your thoughts! Later guys!**


End file.
